Inner Mechanics
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: OS. Univers Alterné : Post-Civil War. "Ils s'étaient entretués dans cette base en Sibérie, et les voilà tranquillement assis dans le laboratoire du complexe Avengers, Bucky a du mal à y croire, mais il se fait à l'idée que l'homme en face de lui est bien différent de ce qu'il imaginait...


_Hello tout le monde ! Pour ceux qui me lisent (s'il y a des habitués, sait-on jamais xD), je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais j'ai eu une vie de dingue ces derniers temps, j'vous raconte pas. Et puis j'ai découvert de nouveaux fandoms à la pelle et dans tout ce méli-mélo, difficile de s'immerger assez pour écrire quoi que ce soit de potable. Mais j'y travaille !_

 _C'est ma première fois dans ce fandom, auquel je ne suis familière que depuis peu je dois avouer, c,'est un OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF, sur le thème « Constitution » (le seul que j'ai pu boucler de la soirée, oups xwx). Et j'en profite pour le dédier à quelqu'un qui attendait de me lire écrire ces deux-là depuis un bon moment (et j'ai enfin réussi, yay !), je parle bien sûr de toi, ma petite Camomille d'amour ! Qui m'a intégré dans cet univers plus surprenant que je ne l'aurai cru. CE TEXTE EST POUR TOI MON CHERI ! *biz biz keur keur* Et pour vous aussi hein, chers lecteurs !_

 _J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira, en tout cas ! Cet OS prend place dans un Univers Alterné (ou Semi-Alterné), post-Civil War où Bucky et Steve sont rentrés avec Tony au lieu de partir avec T'challa. J'écrirais sûrement dessus à nouveau, pour l'instant il y a ça~ !_

 **Disclaimer : Marvel et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas hélas, et je ne tire aucun profit financier de cet OS, seulement intellectuel.**

* * *

 _Inner Mechanics_

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure que Bucky se retenait de se tortiller pour se libérer de la prise particulièrement désagréable autour de son bras gauche. Il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on y touche, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix dans le cas présent.

« Détends-toi, j'ai bientôt fini… »

« C'est la troisième fois que tu me dis ça, et je suis toujours ici. » Grogna-t-il. Bien sûr, lorsque le génie lui avait demandé de le rejoindre dans son laboratoire pour qu'il s'occupe de son bras, il avait immédiatement accepté. Il ne pensait pas qu'il lui faudrait passer autant de tests, et surtout essayer autant de modèles… Apparemment Stark s'était laissé aller à quelques fantaisies en tentant de recréer son bras bionique, tout en prenant en compte différents élèments inconnus qu'il lui fallait vérifier _en condition réelle._ Le soldat n'avait pas été en mesure de lui donner beaucoup d'informations, si ce n'était les quelques rudiments qu'il avait appris pour se réparer seul en cas de "panne" durant une mission. Pour le reste, il avait dû improviser.

« Voilà; essaie de bouger ton bras maintenant. » Se retenant de soupirer de soulagement, il tenta de bouger les doigts, puis fit un mouvement circulaire de l'avant-bras et de l'épaule. « Alors ? » Il prit quelques secondes pour revérifier.

« C'est…Différent. Plus léger ? »

« J'ai arrangé la zone de rattachement en prenant en compte ta corpulence actuelle, histoire que tu puisse bouger de façon un peu plus agréable. Bien sûr il va te falloir un temps d'adaptation, mais ça devrait se faire tout seul. » Le plus petit se releva pour ranger ses outils, s'étirant au passage, tandis que Bucky admirait de plus près le membre bionique.

D'apparence il n'était pas bien différent, Tony semblait y avoir veillé, pour pas que cela le perturbe, et il passait inaperçu sous les vêtements. C'était dans sa constitution interne qu'il pouvait noter les différences, mais c'était… Difficilement descriptible. C'était presque comme s'il pouvait sentir une chaleur s'émaner du métal, là où avant il avait toujours été d'un froid glacial.

Il releva le regard vers l'ingénieur qui lui tournait le dos, planchant déjà sur un autre projet. Depuis que Bucky avait mis le pied dans cet endroit, il avait l'impression que l'Iron Man ne faisait que travailler;il n'aurait certainement rien eu à dire en temps normal, mais après ce qui s'était passé en Sibérie…

A dire vrai, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Comment le brun avait-il pu lui permettre de venir sous son toit, lui offrir le gît et le couvert après ce qu'il avait _fait_? Mais visiblement ce n'était pas le pire…

Il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Steve depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés.

Il était vrai que la situation était tendue, mais il avait le clair sentiment que l'ex-PDG se sentait mieux en sa compagnie que celle du blond. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Cela dit, il ne comprenait toujours pas.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? »

« Hm ? » Le mécanicien tourna à peine la tête vers lui, s'affairant sur il-ne-savait-quoi qui devrait sûrement rejoindre la nouvelle armure rouge et or. Le brun semblait en avoir une vraie collection. « Faire quoi ? »

« Tu sais de quoi je parle. » Un bruit de métal s'entrechoquant violemment résonna dans la pièce, le brun venait de lâcher son fer à souder sur le plan de travail, s'y appuyant en prenant une profonde respiration. Il se gratta la tête nerveusement.

« Ecoute, c'est encore difficile pour moi de me faire à tout ça… Il me faut du temps, okay ? J'ai pas envie d'en parler dans l'immédiat… »

« Non, je voulais dire, pourquoi m'aider ? »

Le génie soupira, comme soudain pris de fatigue et détourna le regard. Un silence de quelques secondes traversa la pièce avant qu'il se décide à parler.

« J'ai pété un câble en Sibérie. J'aurais sûrement pas dû, je l'sais, et je sais aussi que c'était pas ta faute. Voilà pourquoi. »

« …Tu fais ça pour te racheter ? » Le plus petit gigota, mal à l'aise.

« Non c'est pas ça… Enfin si, mais pas vraiment… J'ai détruit ton bras alors je t'en ai fait un nouveau. C'est tout. »

« Huh. » Le soldat laissa l'ingénieur retourner à ses occupations sans autre question. Il aurait compris qu'il cherche à nouveau à le tuer. C'était justifié, il avait _tué ses parents_. Quoi qu'en dise Steve pour le défendre. Bien sûr il ne voulait pas mourir, il riposterait si l'Iron Man l'attaquait, mais il s'en voulait assez pour comprendre que l'autre lui en veuille également.

Pourtant ils étaient là, dans le labo du complexe où il avait sa propre chambre, et il avait un bras flambant neuf.

Il avait entendu les autres parler de Stark, même brièvement, leurs mots amers, imbibés de venin, alors qu'ils le traitaient de tous les noms, et il ne les comprenait pas. Comment quelqu'un capable d'être aussi _gentil_ envers le meurtrier de sa famille pouvait être un _enfoiré d'égoïste imbu de lui-même_ ? Il se demandait comment ils percevaient le brun, parce que lorsqu'il le regardait, il ne voyait qu'un homme brisé et épuisé, trahi, avec une conscience lourde de culpabilité mais une volonté inébranlable de réparer ses erreurs, et de faire le bien… Un peu comme lui.

Steve avait eu tord de lui mentir, ou plutôt de lui cacher la vérité. C'était ce qui l'avait blessé le plus, et il savait que ça mettrait du temps à guérir… Son ami allait devoir être patient, et faire des efforts, s'il voulait que sa relation avec le génie s'améliore.

La situation allait devenir d'autant plus délicate lorsque les autres Avengers, ceux qui étaient de leur côté, reviendraient. Stark avait réussi à négocier leur libération, il ne savait comment. Et encore une foisil ne comprenait leur animosité envers le millionnaire. Ils avaient enfreint la loi et avait fait de son mieux pour les faire sortir, et ils trouvaient quand même le moyen de lui en vouloir…

Il pensait toujours que tout cela n'en valait pas la peine, juste pour le sauver, lui. D'inutiles restes d'un homme. Il n'était plus vraiment un être humain depuis longtemps, quoi qu'on en dise. On l'avait réduit en miettes, il pouvait essayer de recoller les plus gros morceaux mais il ne serait jamais comme avant… Il était la dernière personne au monde qui méritait qu'on déclare une guerre pour la sauver.

Ah, le voilà qui se perdait dans de sombres pensées, encore. C'était pas bon pour lui ça.

Il se releva, bougeant son nouveau bras pour s'y habituer. L'étrange chaleur était toujours présente, rassurante, _humaine_. Il posa le regard sur le génie.

Il était comme ses inventions, comme ce bras; sous une apparence froide et éclatante, tape-à-l'œil, se cachait une chaleur et une humanité insoupçonnées. Et comme ce bras, il était utilisé pour se battre, pour obéir à des ordres et cela le brisait de l'intérieur. Et il était tout aussi compliqué à réparer, bien au-delà des capacités de tout un chacun. Une constitution efficace mais fragile, sous une carapace de métal…

« …Merci. » Le plus petit cessa tout mouvement, et se retourna vers lui. « Pour tout. »

Pour le bras. Pour l'hébergement. Pour ne pas tenter de le tuer. Pour lui _pardonner,_ pour _comprendre._

« …Y a pas de quoi. »

Peut-être qu'un jour il trouverait le moyen de lui rendre la pareille, de le réparer à son tour. Et alors, alors seulement, il pourrait se dire qu'il était sur le chemin de la rédemption.

* * *

 _J'aime bien écrire du point de vue de Bucky, je trouve ça intéressant, surtout maintenant qu'il est… Apaisé ? Mais j'ai vraiment pas aimé comment Tony s'est retrouvé seul, et j'y remédie justement avec cet UA 8D en espérant que cela vous ait plu, et si vous avez envie de lâcher une review, faites-vous plaisir !_

 _Nataku Makuraka, L'Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
